The day Sora ran away
by emichii
Summary: ...and Tai runs after her yelling her name crazily.


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

(The day Sora ran away and Tai runs after her yelling her name crazily)

The brunette ran across the soccer field and booted the ball, which went flying towards the goal. The goalie tried to stop it but the ball sailed straight into the goal.

Tai had scored yet another of his team's points in the soccer game.

Further from the field, from the bleachers, Tai's best friends cheered. They were Sora and Matt, who also happened to be going out.

A few minutes later, the game had ended; Tai's team had won (DUH).

Tai grabbed his soccer bag, slung it over one shoulder and went off to look for his friends.

"That was great, Tai!" Sora said.

"Yeah, you rock!" Matt added.

Tai's hand went up to rub his bushy hair, "Gee, thanks."

Matt raised his hand in a wave and shouted, "Seeya!"

Sora and Tai waved back and turned to walk to Tai's.

"So, er, how are you and Matt going? Are you his girlfriend yet?" Tai asked, trying to make a conversation.

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Why do you wanna know?"

"Well, I am your other best friend besides Mimi."

Sora and Tai took the elevator to Tai's place.

Tai went up to the door and opened it. Davis and Kari were there playing Xbox. Sora sat down on the floor and hugged her knees. Tai went to the kitchen and started rummaging in the refrigerator.

"So, aren't you gonna tell me about it?" he asked.

Sora said, "Well, let's just say that I like him and he likes me. Who knows? He might end up as my boyfriend."

Tai looked a bit upset by the answer but he kept his head in the fridge, saying, "and how's Biyomon doin'?"

Sora was puzzled; Tai rarely asked her questions like that. She replied, "She's great."

Tai took his head out of the fridge and closed it. "Tea?"

Sora walked home alone. She was still pondering the events. _Why was Tai so interested about me and Matt? Why did he talk to me like a stranger? Why did he look so sad when I told him Matt and I liked each other? I've known him all my life and we've never been so distant… _Sora frowned and kept thinking. _Even when he barfed in my hat and we weren't talking, he still sent me emails…Why on earth is he acting so strange?_

Izzy and Mimi went over to Tai's apartment as he requested. Mimi was excited. She thought that he was going to ask her to help with his problems with Sora. Izzy was not so excited. He thought that Tai was gonna ask him for help with homework.

"Hey WHASSUP?" Izzy greeted his friend.

Mimi put her hands on her hips and asked, "So why are we here?"

Then they both noticed that Tai looked very sad.

"What's wrong?" They asked.

Tai said nothing.

Mimi slapped her head. "Yeah, of course! How could I forget? It's Sora, isn't it?"

Izzy folded his arms across his chest. "So I'm supposed to help you? Get real; I know nothing about this stuff."

"Okay guys, listen." Tai said, "Sora and Matt are getting very close. If I don't get Sora now then they'll be a couple sooner or later. I mean, I think they'd be great together but…"

"You love Sora."finished Mimi softly.

Izzy had settled down on the couch with his laptop opened on the coffee table. "I don't know how I can help, Tai." He said.

Davis (who was still playing the Xbox with Kari) turned around and handed the controller to Izzy. "You can help me, Izzy! You're really good at Halo 2!"

Kari laughed. "Ha! Beaten by a girl!" She had also been listening in to Mimi and Tai's conversation. "Bro, we all know about you and Sora. You guys are, like, really close and all that. But because you guys are best friends, Sora still doesn't get the fact that you like her more than a friend."

Davis added, "And with someone like H.K's brother, you wouldn't be surprised if he took your girl."

Kari elbowed Davis. "It's T.K!"

Izzy kept his fingers busy on the controller, eyes glued to the screen; "Tai, don't worry about it. It's not like they're gonna get married."

Mimi pointed a finger to her head and cried, "Don't you worry about it. Mimi Tachikawa will get this sorted out!"

Tai was feeling a lot better the next day at school. He had thought about the problem last night and he decided that a rock star like Matt would have no trouble getting girlfriends and there wasn't that much chance of him hooking up with Sora.

He walked into the classroom and Mimi ran up to him, pink hair flying. "Tai, tai! Matt asked Sora to be his girlfriend!"

Tai dropped his bag. "WHAT?"

Izzy slapped his friend on the back, "Sorry, pal."

Mimi turned and started towards her desk.

Tai ran up to her and squeezed her shoulders, "Mimi! Did she say yes?"

Sora walked into the classroom and spotted Tai with his hands on Mimi's shoulders. She went up to them and said smiling, "Tai! When this happen? When did you hook up with Mimi?"

Tai dropped his hands and lifted his left hand up to scratch his head. "Um…"

Mimi shook her head fast, "Sora! No, we didn't hook up! Tai was just asking me something urgent."

"Yeah!" Tai said.

"Okay." Sora smiled and walked off.

"Mimi! Did she say yes?" Tai whispered urgently.

Mimi looked apologetically at Tai's sad face, "Yes she did."

Three days later, afternoon: Tai sat on the steps of the school, face downcast. _Why couldn't I have just asked her out earlier? Why? _

Tai looked at Izzy sitting next to him. Izzy was talking to Tentomon about random stuff. Tai looked up at the sound of the front door opening. He immediately looked down.

Izzy saw _them_ coming and he and Tentomon left, casting a sympathetic glance at Tai.

Matt and Sora sat down next to Tai. Tai wouldn't look at them, especially not at Matt's arm which was around Sora's waist. "Hey Tai!" Matt said to his friend.

"Yeah. Whassup?" Tai said pathetically. Sora looked worried. "That's not how you say WHASSUP! You say WHASSUP? not whassup."

Matt looked at his sad friend. "What's wrong?"

"…"

Sora put her hand on Tai's arm. Her soft touch made Tai look up. His brown eyes were full of hope. But then Sora looked up at Matt and smiled.

_Matt is her friend.. Her boyfriend. What am I? Nothing to her._

Matt and Sora started talking.

Tai couldn't do anything but listen.

"Sora…"

"Matt?"

"Sora…"

"Huh?"

"SORA!"

"What?"

"SORAAAAAA!"

"WHAT?"

"SORA!"

Sora looked angry. "Don't say my name if you're not talking to me!"

Matt looked shocked. "But-"

"And don't slobber all over me! I hate mushy stuff."

Matt looked defiant. "So?"

"So there."

"Sora! You don't talk like that to your boyfriend!"

Tai looked interested. _So they're getting into their first argument…_

Sora bit her lip. "Exactly. YOU are MY boyfriend. Therefore, you should care what I think."

Matt frowned, "And I think that you should do what I tell you to do."

Sora stood up and stamped her foot, "Yeah and you have no respect for what I think?"

Matt stood up and looked down at Sora, "I am a guy and you are a girl. So LISTEN to what I say! That's what all the other girls do!"

Sora blinked. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Sora…" Matt tried to hug her but Sora pushed him away. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Sora turned and ran.

"Sora!" Tai stood and ran after her.

Matt didn't do anything. He turned and went into the building.

"Sora! Wait!"

Tai ran. Sora ran, her tears flying.

"SORAAAAA!"

Sora didn't stop.

Tai didn't stop. He ran faster. All the years of soccer training had strengthened him and his leg muscles pumped faster and faster.

"SORA!"

All his yelling attracted lot's of people's attention. They stared at Tai chasing Sora and Tai yelling her name crazily and thought that Tai was crazy.

An old man with his dog saw them and he declared, "Another one of those relationships, eh?"

"SORA!"

Sora kept running; her hand wiped away tears at the same time.

"Sora!" Tai yelled and ran after her like a maniac, legs pumping up and down.

They ran for ages and ages until Sora slowed down and collapsed onto the ground, against the trunk of a tree, crying her eyes out.

"Sora…"

Tai ran up to her and collapsed beside her.

For a minute, there was silence, except for the sound of Sora crying and Tai panting.

Tai sat up and looked at Sora. Sora looked away.

"Sora…"

Sora looked at Tai. Even though her hair was a mess and her eyes were red and full of tears, Tai thought she was the most beautiful person in the world.

Tai's brown eyes regarded Sora's teary red ones.

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Sora, why did you become Matt's girlfriend?"

Sora said nothing.

"Sora?"

Sora stared at her hands. "Because..." she hiccupped, "I…was…so…alone…"

"Alone? How could you be alone? With Biyomon and Mimi and everyone and…me…"

"…Tai… (hic)…I felt… (hic)…so lonely because… (hic) well, the digidestined…when we were still…in the digital world… (hic)…we were always together…now that… (hic) we're all older… (hic) …we're…always by ourselves…our digimon…They're older too… (hic) busier…I just…felt so lonely…"

Tai stared at the person before him. Sora was the most beautiful person ever despite all the tears.

"Sora…you're not alone. You've got me…"

Sora wiped away tears, "(hic)…then you started acting so weird…around me…"

Tai hung his head in shame.

"Tai?"

"…"

"Tai, tell me about it…"

Tai looked at his shoes. "Sora…"

Sora waited.

"It was because of Matt…your boyfriend…He was _your_ boyfriend…and I…I…still loved you…"

Tai couldn't look at Sora. There. He had just made his big confession.

Sora looked at Tai's hair (Yeah, well Tai was looking down and she couldn't see his face…).

She smiled. "Tai…"

Tai didn't look up.

"Do you still love me, Tai?"

Tai sat up and stared at Sora.

"Yes…" he muttered; a deep red spreading over his face.

Sora leaned closer to Tai and whispered, "Thankyou Tai…for loving me…"

Tai stared.

He hung his head, embarrassed.

Sora smiled again. "Thankyou…"

And she gave him a big hug.

(As for Tai, well, he was frozen stiff and shocked out of his skull when Sora hugged him. But then he noted the rare chances when Sora ever hugged him-0. So he hugged her back. Right, so they're hugging now, get it?)

Matt was walking down the street next to them, looking for his girlfriend. Then he saw Tai and Sora hugging under a tree. (Don't worry, I won't make him cry cuz that's not Matt.)

"TAI! SORA! What on _earth_ are you two doing?"

Tai and Sora looked up and saw Matt. They separated quickly, stammering, "Er…"

Gabumon popped up from the tree, "DUH…isn't it kinda obvious that they were hugging?"

Matt didn't know what to say.

Tai said, "I'm sorry, Matt. She's _your_ girlfriend."

Sora looked at her shoes.

Tai gave Sora and weak smile and started to walk away. _Damn. Now why did I do that? It was my chance with Sora!_

But Tai was still exhausted from the first run-around that he walked only a few steps then turned around to see what would happen.

Sora wasn't talking to Matt.

Matt said, "Look, I'm sorry…"

Sora looked at Matt and saw Tai standing there watching her.

"Matt…can I break up with you?"

Matt was gone. Tai stared. Matt and Sora had just broken up. "You okay, Sora?"

Sora smiled and shrugged. "I wasn't very happy with him anyway; he has no respect for women." Tai smiled. Sora hugged Tai again.

So, a week later, Mimi and Izzy were talking.

"Mimi, do you think that Tai will be Sora's next boyfriend?"

Mimi shrugged. "I don't know. But there's a chance."

Izzy smiled. (He kinda likes Mimi)

Mimi smiled, "Hey, I never noticed. You're actually kinda cute…"

Izzy blushed bright red.

Mimi gaped, her eyes wide open. She put a hand over her mouth. "Oh no…did I just say that aloud?"

Joe looked at them and shouted, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

(Yeah, so he only says one word in this story)

THE END

_Author note: Emichii: _

_Yay! I got Sora and Tai together! Hurray! I just love Taioras! I'm gonna be working on a longer taiora soon. There's gonna be another short digimon fan fiction that follows on from this. It's called JOE WINS THE LOTTERY! Thankyou for reading my fan fiction! Please R&R!_


End file.
